


Mandrake Rituals

by itsvixen



Category: Feral (Wildworks Video Game)
Genre: 1am thoughts, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Save Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsvixen/pseuds/itsvixen
Summary: Mandrake Rituals: A story that was rewritten by a sleep-deprived person at 1:10 AM in the morning.Author’s Note: There will be swearing in this, also, this is a shitpost that somehow got made into a oneshot. Good luck, there is 0 plot to follow in this story.Another Author's Note: This took me 10 minutes to write and it shows.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Mandrake Rituals

**“**

| 

**_While prone to crying, mandrakes blossom when shown the love they deserve._**

| 

**„**  
  
---|---|---  
  
On the night of Cindernoct (or 1 of the nights, idk how many there are), 7 mandrake friends gathered around an innocent, unsuspecting, Spark’s sanctuary to feed their candies and souls that they had collected to the purple flames of the pit.

They murmured among themselves, muttering spooopy stories to each other and regalling their adventures during the nights of cindernoct. Said stories were more spoopy than they were spooky, seeing that most of the stories were about things like, _I made friends with that weird guy in city fera_ , and wholesome things.

Until, one of the mandrakes came up with a great idea. That night, they would summon the great Rare Fruitful Mandrake. The mandrakes chattered with excitement, they all had always wanted to do a summoning before!

They huddled around the flames of the fire and began to chant in the language of the Mans. their cries and chanting filled the air, the noise was no doubt going to cause some Feralians to complain.

The spark who had just wanted to retrieve something from their garden nervously backed away from the scene of those 7 mandrakes, huddled around that fire, chanting so loudly that players would need to set their game volume to 0 in order to hear themselves think, they had already had to deal with captured escaped souls and helping collect blood essence for the tree, they didn;t need more shit like this. Not today,,,, not,,,, today,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix between shitposting and a crackfic,,, except I dont know how to write either of those.  
> Thanks for reading. Now imma go to bed.


End file.
